Lab rats the final decision
by Brentinator
Summary: Selena has to choose between her duty or her friends and what will happen if Selena gives up? Rated K plus or low T. Please read lab rats the return of Marcus, lab rats how to deal with traitors and a lab rats Christmas first.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"So why is Mr. Davenport calling us to the training area?" Bree asked.

"Hopefully my rule that punching Chase whenever you want and he can't fight back got approved." Adam said.

"Or he bought video games for everyone." Leo said.

"He's too cheap to do that. And he wouldn't want the students picking on the teacher." Bree said.

"Good point." Leo said.

Adam, Bree and Leo sat down in the chairs that were set up.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"I'm guessing you all are wondering why I called you all here. One student has improved so much, she has to pass one more test before she graduates. This student has done tremendously well and has only been here for a short time. About two years from today, actually. Selena, please come here." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena came in the room with Chase following behind her.

"Selena, your final test is going against Adam, Bree and Chase. Are you ready for this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded and moved the hair out of her face.

"Your test begins now." Mr. Davenport said moving out of the way.

Adam ran toward Selena and punched her in the arm.

Selena flipped over and hit Adam in the face then geo leaped behind him and knocked him over.

"Stop! Adam's down." Mr. Davenport said moving Adam out of the way.

"Go." Leo said.

Bree super speeded in front of her and twisted her arm.

Selena flipped and kicked her in the face, then turned around and froze her.

"Is that allowed?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Mr. Davenport said.

Leo moved her over and Nicki used her heat vision to melt her.

"Go!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

Chase turned on his laser bow, slid under Selena and hit her with his laser bow, sending her flying into the wall.

Selena stood up and used her molecular kinsiese to lift Chase in the air and made him hit the ground, making a dent in the floor.

"Did you use your molecular kinsiese and super strength at the same time?" Leo asked.

"I swear, I didn't mean to." Selena said.

"Chase. Chase. Chase!" Bree exclaimed shaking his shoulder.

Chase groaned and sat up.

"What did Selena do?" Chase asked.

"Something I have wanted to do forever." Adam said.

"Well Selena, you have passed your training. You are the first graduate from the academy, congratulations." Mr. Davenport said.

"So what now?" Selena asked.

"We should call the president and find out what he thinks you should do." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hey Chase, sorry." Selena said.

"I'm ok." Chase said.

"Do you know what the president will want me to do?" Selena asked.

"I have no idea. Hey, the movie starts at seven." Chase said.

"See ya then." Selena said.

Mr. Davenport's office.

"Yes?" The president asked.

"I think you'll be pleased to hear that we have the first graduate of the bionic academy." Mr. Davenport said.

"Who?" The president asked.

"Selena." Mr. Davenport said.

"Hello sir." Selena said.

"If you could bring her to the white house next week, that would be great." The president said.

"If I may ask, what are you planning to do with her?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"That is why I want you, Adam, Bree, Chase and the kid who cracks me up to come as well. So we can discuss what to do with the young lady." The president said.

"Yes sir." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's room.

Selena came in the room.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"He and Mr. Davenport are going to discuss it next week. And we're all going with them to D.C.!" Selena happily exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Bree asked.

"Would I lie to you?" Selena asked.

"I can't believe we're going to Washington D.C.! You know, I was offered a job in D.C., but I didn't take it because I have the best job right here." Chase said.

"Wow, that is pretty impressive." Selena said.

"Unlike Chase, you'll actually keep your job." Adam said.

"I stayed because you didn't want me to go." Chase insisted.

"Whatever the case. We should get ready." Selena said.

"Right." Chase said.

Where are you two going?" Bree asked.

"We're going to the movies for our two year anniversary." Selena said.

"The movies? What movie?" Adam asked.

"It's a action movie about two spies who work for different sides and fall in love." Chase said.

"A chick flick?" Leo asked.

"A action movie." Chase said.

"Have fun." Adam said.

"They'll have plenty of fun. Right here." Bree said.

"Why can't we go?" Selena asked.

"Mr. Davenport wants you keep your bionics at their best. So no action chick flick." Bree said.

"Ok." Selena said.

Bree left the room.

"What could one movie do? I'm not even going to use my bionics." Selena said.

"Let's go." Chase said.

The movie theater.

"Two tickets please." Chase said.

The lady handed them to him.

"Thanks." Chase said.

Chase and Selena sat down.

A few minutes in the movie a alarm went off.

Everyone ran out of the theater.

"A fire?" Selena asked.

"I'll look for trapped people, you find a way to put out the fire." Chase said.

"Got it." Selena said.

Chase found three people who were trapped and he got them out.

"Why isn't this fire out yet? Selena, Selena, where are you?" Chase asked in between coughs.

"Chase! One of the beams fell and pinned my leg, I can't slide out." Selena said coughing really badly.

Chase tried to lift up the beam.

"It won't budge." Chase said.

"Go." Selena said.

"I'm not leaving you." Chase said in between coughs.

Then everything went black.

When Selena came to, she was in... a hospital bed.

She looked over and saw Bree.

"What happened?" Selena asked.

"We saw the theater on the news and came to save you. But the paramedics got there before we did." Bree said.

"Where's Chase?" Selena asked.

"He's in the room next door." Bree said.

"How is he?" Selena asked.

"Better then you, he's still unconscious, but why didn't you tell anyone else that you have lung problems?" Bree asked.

"I didn't know if you would train me if you knew about it." Selena said.

"Selena, we would have trained you if we knew." Bree said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"So, how was the movie?" Adam asked.

"We got to see five minutes before there was a fire." Chase said.

"What five minutes didn't you see?" Adam asked.

Then Bree came in the room.

"Selena, what should I wear? The pink or the purple?" Bree asked.

"The pink brings out your hair, but the purple goes with your eyes." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll wear a purple shirt and a pink jacket." Bree said.

"I am going to wear this. What do you think Chase?" Selena asked.

Chase kept looking out the window.

"Chase." Selena said tapping his shoulder.

"Yes?" Chase asked.

"My outfit." Selena insisted.

"Oh, go with it." Chase said.

"You ok?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, I just realized, we should have been able to put out that fire almost instantly, and the fire wasn't caused by a accident, it was arson." Chase said.

"I don't get it. Who would do this?" Selena asked.

"Someone who is very smart, someone who will do anything to kill us, someone who has been nuts enough to try this, even if it means killing innocent civilians. But who? The only person who fits that description is Krane and we got rid of him a long time ago." Chase said.

"But what if you didn't? What if Krane faked his death? Think about it, he would have had a backup plan, that's it." Selena said.

"What do you mean by that's it?" Chase asked.

"Why I woke up looking at the sunrise, he must have sent me to set up the backup plan." Selena said.

"Selena, that is completely ridiculous, if he was still was alive, why would he come now?" Chase asked.

"He must have tried to take us out together because he knew we would be taken off guard." Selena said.

"Stop it Selena." Chase said grabbing her shoulders.

"What?" Selena demanded.

"Look, you are ranting about nonsense." Chase said.

"So because you didn't say it, it's wrong without you even thinking about it?" Selena asked.

"Selena, Victor Krane is dead. Now, come downstairs, Mr. Davenport wants to do a bionic management test." Chase said.

"Got it. But what if?" Selena asked, getting interrupted.

"Get it through your head! Krane is dead!" Chase exclaimed leaving the room.

Then Leo came in there.

"Selena, big D wants you downstairs." Leo said.

"Coming." Selena said.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Chase and I just got in a fight." Selena said.

"Oh. What was it about?" Leo asked.

"He found out the fire at the theater was arson and I suggested that maybe Krane might be alive and he wanted to take us out well we were off guard, he said I was being crazy." Selena said.

"Look, Chase thinks that since he is the smartest guy in the world he's always right. Trust me, it always annoyed me, Bree and Adam so badly, still does, but now we can use the hydra loop to get on the other side of the island." Leo said.

Selena laughed.

"And look, well Krane being alive still is kinda unlikely, you never know, I thought Taylor was dead and one day she shows up at the academy and saved our lives. Well saved everyone lives but mine because I wasn't in danger anyway." Leo said.

"Right. Well I gotta get downstairs, Mr. Davenport is giving me a bionic management test. Hey, mental chaos, don't make me wait, or we'll be playing I'm gonna bite your head off." Selena said.

"So, at two?" Leo asked.

"Two works." Selena said.

Three days later.

"Wow! Chase, look at the Lincoln memorial." Selena said in awe.

"It's amazing." Chase said.

"And look, there's the Smithsonian museum!" Selena exclaimed.

"Wow." Chase said.

"What's so cool about those buildings?" Adam asked.

"Adam, those are national monuments." Mr. Davenport said.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"Never mind." Mr. Davenport said.

"Guys, there's the white house!" Selena exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Selena walked into the white house.

"Yes?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"We're meeting with the president, Donald Davenport. And friends." Mr. Davenport said.

"You're on the list, follow me." The lady said.

They went to the second floor and the lady stopped them.

"Let me check with the president first." The lady said walking in the room.

A few minutes later she came out.

"Donald Davenport and Selena may come in. The rest have to stay out here." The lady said leaving the hallway.

"Come on Selena." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena hugged Chase.

"See you later." Selena said following Mr. Davenport.

Later.

Mr. Davenport and Selena came out of the room.

"Well?" Leo asked.

"Do you want to tell them?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded.

"Tell us." Adam said.

"The president is stationing me in France." Selena said.

"No, there has to be something else." Bree said.

"I'm sorry Bree, she's moving out tomorrow morning." Mr. Davenport said.

"Guy's, this is what we trained her for. I don't want to keep you from your mission, hero." Chase said.

Selena started crying and hugged Chase.

"Hey, we can make a long distance relationship work. And if I have to, I'll get someone super speed me to France." Chase said.

"I just wish I could work closer to you... and everyone else." Selena said.

"We should probably get back to the academy." Mr. Davenport said.

"Come on." Chase said, taking her to the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Ok, I got the address of the place where Selena is staying so we can video chat." Chase said.

"Speaking of which, how is she?" Leo asked.

"One of the girls said she was crying the whole time she was packing and all night." Bree said.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Guy's, I'm about to take her to France, come say your goodbyes." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo came downstairs to see Selena sticking her bags in the hydra loop.

"Bye Adam, and even though we didn't really get to know each other very well, I'm gonna miss you." Selena said hugging him.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Adam said.

"Bree, thanks for helping me be a girl, and a good friend." Selena said hugging her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, and I will never will forget the awesome times we had together." Bree said.

"Leo, you are a awesome friend and the second best gamer I've ever met. I'm the best obviously, but I will never meet another opponent that is as good as you." Selena said hugging Leo.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss playing video games with you. Guess I'm back to being Maria in the galaxy world saga." Leo said making Selena half smile.

"And Chase... I'm gonna miss you most of all. You have made this the best two years of my life. Thank you." Selena said hugging Chase at first, then kissed his lips.

Selena broke off.

"Your welcome. Hey, here's a little something to remind you of us." Chase said handing her a picture of Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport.

"Thank you." Selena said putting it with her stuff.

"We need to go." Mr. Davenport said.

"One last group hug?" Selena asked.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo embraced Selena in a hug.

Selena and Mr. Davenport climbed in the hydra loop and it speed off.

Then a confetti popper went off.

"She's finally gone!" Nicki exclaimed.

Three weeks later.

"How are you doing Selena?" Bree asked.

"It's ok, France is better then I expected. How is everything at the academy?" Selena asked.

"It's good. Adam did the funniest thing yesterday. He made it so when Leo fell asleep, five hundred gallons of freezing cold water would fall on him." Bree said.

"Hey, how's Chase?" Selena asked.

"He's doing ok, then again, Adam hasn't been pranking him as much, or punching him." Bree said.

"Wow, is everyone bummed about me leaving?" Selena asked.

"Except Nicki, but you guys don't have a great history." Bree said.

"True." Selena said.

Then Chase came in the room.

"Can I talk to Selena?" Chase asked.

"Sure. See you later Selena." Bree said handing Chase the tablet.

"Hey Chase. How you doing?" Selena asked.

"I'm ok. Better now that I see you." Chase said.

"France is pretty nice. Would be better if you were here." Selena said.

"I've been meaning to ask about your job." Chase said.

"I'm not supposed to say anything but, I've been asked to find classified information about a group of terrorists and I have to go undercover, I might not make it back alive." Selena said.

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" Chase asked.

"I leave tomorrow and I won't be back until I get the information." Selena said.

"Oh." Chase said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chase, I gotta get ready to go." Selena said.

"Bye." Chase said.

Selena blew a kiss at the screen and turned off her tablet.

Chase sighed, turned off the tablet and went downstairs.

Later.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Fire at the target! I do not look like a target!" Leo yelled.

"But I want to hit him so badly." Spin whispered.

Leo walked over to Spin.

"I can here you, watch your mouth." Leo said.

Hey Leo." Chase said.

"Hey Chase, did you talk to Selena?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, she's ok. I won't be able to talk to her for a while because she doesn't know when she'll be back from her assignment, but she's doing great." Chase said.

"That's Duck!" Leo said pushing Chase to the ground.

"Your class is having some trouble with accuracy." Chase said standing up.

"Yeah, we're going to have to work on that. See you later Chase." Leo said.

"See you later." Chase said.

Then one of the students shot two inches away from Chase.

"And work on their aim!" Chase exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"Are you sure you don't know what's wrong with Selena?" Bree asked.

"Why would I know?" Leo asked.

"Because you are one of her closest friends, or at the least, her B.G.F." Bree said.

"Her what?" Leo asked.

"Best gamer friend." Bree said.

"Oh. Just ask Chase." Leo said.

"Mr. Davenport said I couldn't tell him." Bree said.

"Not tell me what?" Chase asked.

"Chase! Wow, you are looking great. So glad you are back on your feet." Leo said.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" Chase asked.

"Mr. Davenport told us not to tell you." Bree said.

"I guess I'll just use my voice modifier app on my phone and break up with somebody's girlfriend." Chase said looking at Leo.

"No! Fine, Mr. Davenport might have taken away Selena's teacher access." Leo said.

Bree face palmed herself.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Technically she brought it on herself." Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"Ever since that mission she has been unacceptable so Mr. Davenport said that until her attitude improves she can't do teacher stuff." Bree said.

"I'm gonna have a word with her." Chase said limping off.

Selena's dorm.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Selena opened the door.

"Chase, we aren't allowed to see each other." Selena whispered.

"I know, but I really need to talk to you. Is there anyone else in there?" Chase asked.

"No. Come in." Selena said.

Chase sat down on the couch beside the capsules.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Selena asked giving Chase a water bottle.

"Bree and Leo told me that your teacher privileges were taken away because of your attitude. What's going on?" Chase asked.

"I was afraid of this." Selena said, pulling something out from under her bed. A taser.

Chase dropped the open water bottle on the floor, stood up and backed up.

"Selena, put down the taser and explain." Chase insisted.

"Dear, sweet, innocent Chase, I would tell you what I'm planning to do, but it's too much for your incompetent brain to handle." Selena said.

"Selena, what is wrong with you?" Chase asked.

"I work for the person who should be ruling this world now, and if you tell anyone it was me who did this to you then I will not be so gentle next time. If you need something to say, say that our relationship is over." Selena said turning on the taser and snapping her fingers, making two masked figures grab Chase.

"Get him on his knees." Selena commanded.

The men got Chase on his knees, Selena tased him and she picked him up and dropped him outside of his room.

Then she picked up her phone.

"Yes? Did you complete your mission?" The other person on the line asked.

"I think you'll be pleased. We will get your bionics back, Sebastian." Selena said.

"Good. Get your teacher access back." Sebastian said.

"I understand." Selena said, hanging up the phone and throwing the taser out the window.

Later.

"Ok guys, today's class is take your enemy and turn him into your barbell." Adam said.

Then Bree ran in the room.

"Hey Bree, you here to take the class?" Adam asked.

"No, I came to tell you that class is dismissed. Chase was attacked outside our room." Bree said.

"Class is dismissed." Adam said, following Bree.

Mr. Davenport was beside him checking his pulse.

"I just heard, is he ok?" Leo asked, out of breath from running all the way from the other side of the academy.

"He'll be fine, it looks like someone took a taser to him." Mr. Davenport said standing up.

Just then Chase started to come to.

Leo sat down beside him.

"What happened? My head is killing me." Chase said.

"Someone tased you. Do you know who it was?" Leo asked.

"I can't remember anything that happened after talking to you and Bree." Chase said.

"I don't get it. How can you lose three hours of your memory." Bree asked.

"Wait, is that I think it is?" Leo asked picking it up.

"It's a chip extractor. But what's it doing on the floor? Chase, do something with your bionics." Mr. Davenport said.

"Like what?" Chase asked.

"I know. What's the square root of eighty one?" Bree asked.

"Is it seven?" Chase asked.

"Whoever it was took his chip, because not only he wouldn't have gotten it wrong, but he wouldn't have asked if the answer was right." Bree said.

"I don't feel very good." Chase said.

"I know, my stomach hates me to for eating the casserole last night." Adam said.

"Chase, come with me. Douglas needs to make sure that whoever did this at least did it right." Mr. Davenport said helping him off the floor.

"I feel really bad for Chase. I would hate it if my chip was taken." Bree said.

Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ok." Bree said hanging up.

"What was that?" Adam said.

"Douglas took out his chip to do some research on it." Bree said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Adam said.

"That makes so much more sense." Leo said.

"But they still don't know who tased him." Bree said.

"Is it another rebel." Adam asked.

"I honestly don't know." Bree said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"Selena is back in France and Chase has made a full recovery. We should be good to go." Mr. Davenport said.

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"I'm taking the students on a field trip." Mr. Davenport said.

"Where are you taking them." Bree asked.

"I'm taking them to the Smithsonian." Mr. Davenport said.

"I wish I was a student." Chase said under his breath.

"I'm glad I'm not a student." Leo said.

"The first field trip you're allowed to stay away from." Bree said.

"What field trip did I stay from?" Leo asked.

"Gettysburg, the Davenport birthplace and museum, shall I go on?" Bree asked.

"No. I see your point." Leo said.

"Good. Now, we will be back in a week, Chase, you're in charge." Mr. Davenport said.

"Just like on a mission, I'm in charge." Chase said.

"Don't push it." Bree said.

"See you guys in a week." Mr. Davenport said, stuffing the students in the hydra loop.

Later.

"Hey, how's Selena?" Leo asked.

"I keep trying, but I haven't been able to contact her since we saved her." Chase said.

"Maybe she finally dumped you for good." Adam said.

"Really Adam?" Bree asked.

"She's tried to dump him twice, and there's a old saying that says third time's the charm." Adam said.

"Ignore him Chase, he doesn't know what he's saying." Bree said.

"I'm not worried." Chase said.

Then the whole academy shook.

"Earthquake?" Adam asked.

"No." Chase said.

"Underwater volcano?" Leo asked.

"No." Chase said.

"Then the academy shook again.

"Explosion?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. It came from the training area." Chase said.

"One of us should stay here, in case we need to contact someone." Leo said.

"I vote Chase." Adam said.

"Let's go." Bree said.

Adam, Bree and Leo ran into the training room to a tall man with a bald head and scars on his face.

"Krane? we thought you were dead!" Bree exclaimed.

"That's the thing about kids, they don't look twice." Krane said.

"Chase! Call someone!" Adam yelled.

"There's another one? Wonderful." Krane said leaving the room.

Chase turned on his tablet and speed dialed the first person who came to mind.

Then Krane came in the room and started chocking him.

"Chase! Are you there?" Selena asked through the tablet.

"Hello S-42." Krane said picking up the tablet.

"Krane, I knew you were still alive, let Chase and the others go." Selena said.

"This isn't a game, come to the academy, surrender to me and I'll let them go." Krane said.

"I will never surrender to you." Selena said gritting her teeth.

"Then I'll just get rid of this one." Krane said picking up Chase.

"You killed Chase!?" Selena asked.

"Not yet, now he's dead." Krane said putting him down.

"Fine, I'll surrender, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm in France so it's gonna be awhile." Selena said.

"I look forward to your arrival." Krane said turning off the tablet.

Later.

Adam, Bree and Leo were walking to the main room to warn Mr. Davenport about Krane.

Then Selena came out of the hydra loop.

"Selena, you came to help us." Bree happily said.

"Not exactly." Krane said.

"I'm sorry guys, he said if I surrender, he wouldn't hurt you guys." Selena said.

"Are you nuts? Krane can't be negotiated with. He'll find some way to get his way." Bree whispered.

"I don't care. I don't want him to hurt you." Selena said.

Selena hugged Bree and walked over to Krane.

"I surrender." Selena said.

Krane grabbed his device and stuck it over Selena's head.

"Do your thing, S-42." Krane said.

Selena yelled and tackled Adam to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Adam exclaimed.

"It's the Triton app." Bree said.

"We have to attack her or she's going to destroy the academy." Leo said.

"I can't, she's my best friend." Bree said.

Then Selena grabbed Bree and pinned her to the wall.

"You know what, I'll make a exception." Bree said kicking Selena in the chest and landing on her feet.

"Blast them!" Krane yelled throwing the device to Selena.

Selena caught it and blasted Adam and Bree.

Leo ran but Krane and Selena didn't notice.

"Welcome S-101 and S-102." Krane said.

Leo ran to the other side of the island and tried to call Mr. Davenport.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"You can't come back to the academy." Leo said.

"Why not?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Krane is still alive and he took control of Adam, Bree and Selena with the Triton app." Leo said.

"Why is Selena there?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase called her." Leo said.

"Where is Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't know where he is. I do know that you and the students are in danger if you do come." Leo said.

"How come you aren't being controlled by the Triton app?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"It's only a matter of time before they realize I'm not there, just don't come." Leo said.

"Leo, you can't defeat Krane by yourself, it took Adam, Bree and Chase just to make him disappear for a while. I'll send reinforcements. Just stay safe." Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok, bye big D." Leo said hanging up his phone.

Then he turned around and saw Adam.

Leo screamed.

"How did you find me?" Leo asked.

Then he turned around to Bree.

"The cell signal." Bree said.

Leo tried to run but crashed into Selena.

"Going somewhere?" Selena asked ready to hit him with her freeze ray.

Leo fell on the ground.

Selena froze his bionic arm and then his bionic leg.

Then one of the windows shattered.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

Chase flipped through the window with a gigantic gun.

"Chase, that was really good timing." Leo said.

Chase pointed the gun at Adam, Bree and Selena.

"Leo, get the laser cuffs." Chase said.

Leo nodded and put them on Adam, Bree and Selena.

"Let's get Krane." Chase said.

"What about them?" Leo asked.

"They can't do anything unless they have the key, and the cuffs block their bionics so Selena can't use her molecular kinsiese." Chase said.

"Then let's get Krane." Leo said walking and falling over.

"Do you want me to unfreeze you first?" Chase asked.

"That would be helpful, yes." Leo said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Follow me." Chase said.

"If Krane is in the main room, why aren't we going to stop him?" Leo asked.

"We have to grab something first." Chase said pushing a button on the wall.

Then a elevator appeared.

"Wow!" Leo said walking in.

Chase walked in and clicked the button.

Chase and Leo walked out into a weapons room.

"What's this?" Leo asked.

"I designed it as a last resort. Here." Chase said handing him a thermal blaster.

"Nice!" Leo said accidentally firing it.

"Watch it." Chase said.

"Sorry." Leo said.

Chase stuck something in his gigantic gun.

"Let's go." Chase said.

"What's the plan?" Leo asked.

"You'll distract Krane with the thermal blaster, meanwhile I'm going to shoot him from the back." Chase said.

"Great, a let's use Leo as bait plan." Leo said.

"Come on." Chase said.

The main room.

Krane was destroying the security cameras.

"Ready?" Chase asked.

"Ready." Leo said.

Chase snuck behind Krane.

"Hey baldy, is that your face, or a car engine?" Leo asked, blasting Krane with the thermal blaster.

Krane sucked the power out of the thermal blaster.

Chase blasted him, but Krane didn't take any damage.

"I thought I finished you." Krane said.

"When you spend as much time around Douglas as I do, you learn how to fake your own death." Chase said.

Krane blasted Chase with his lighting fingers.

Chase stumbled to the ground and dropped his gun.

"Chase!" Leo exclaimed.

Leo picked up Chase's gun and pointed it at Krane.

"That's cute." Krane said.

"Leo, push the button." Chase forced out before he went unconscious.

Leo pushed the button and shot Krane.

Krane fell to the ground and geo leaped away.

Then Mr. Davenport and the rest of the students came in the hydra loop.

"Where's Adam, Bree and Selena?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Upstairs, tied up until we can find a way to deactivate the T. R. I. T. O. N. App." Leo said.

"Did you guys deal with K. R. A. N. E?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think Chase is breathing." Leo said.

Mr. Davenport knelt down and checked Chase's pulse.

Later.

Douglas disabled Adam, Bree and Selena's Triton app.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"Where's Chase?" Bree asked.

"He got injured badly by Krane, Donnie is gonna give us a update soon." Douglas said.

"This is all my fault." Selena said, starting to cry.

"Selena, we're all to blame." Bree said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I came all the way from France to protect you guys, and I couldn't do that." Selena said through tears.

Then Mr. Davenport came in.

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"I got the best doctors in the world, but no change." Mr. Davenport said.

"See, at least he's not worse." Bree said.

"But he's not any better." Selena said leaving the room.

"We should let her calm down. Adam, Bree, listen to me closely, the students can't find out about Krane, we have to keep it to ourselves." Mr. Davenport said.

"We understand." Bree said.

"I should get back to the infirmary, remember, do not tell the students about Krane." Mr. Davenport said.

Later.

Leo was heading toward the training area when he heard someone crying.

Leo walked in the room and saw Selena crying in the spare bedroom.

"Knock knock." Leo said tapping the door.

"What?" Selena asked.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Selena said.

"Really? Cuz this doesn't look like it." Leo said pointing to all the tissues on the floor and in the garbage can.

"I'm just really worried about Chase. I came all the way from France to protect him and I couldn't even do that. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a bionic hero." Selena said.

"Don't say that, I know what you're going through, when I caused Taylor to lose her eyesight, I felt like I was to blame, but then I had to save Adam, Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Douglas from falling off a cliff. I realized I was needed." Leo said.

"If I killed Chase, I would never be able to live with myself." Selena said.

"Creme bruleè?" Leo asked.

Selena smiled and put it on her nightstand.

"There's the Selena we all know and love. That reminds me, Mr. Davenport talked to the president, he said you can stay here until Chase is up and around." Leo said.

"Wow. I'll see you later." Selena said.

"Ok, and you might want to get a new garbage bag." Leo said.

Later.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Mr. Davenport has another update on Chase." Bree said.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"He's awake, he's gonna make it." Mr. Davenport said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"So, no catch?" Leo asked.

"He made it, but he is now deaf in one ear." Mr. Davenport said.

"No, you have to try. Anything." Selena said.

"We tried everything, no amount of bionics will fix this." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport left the room.

"I'm done." Selena said.

"What do you mean you're done?" Bree asked.

"All I've been doing since I've come here is hurt people, physically or emotionally, I don't want to do that anymore." Selena said.

"How can you just quit on us?" Adam asked.

"Douglas told me that if I was ever sick of being bionic, he would take out my chip." Selena said walking towards Douglas's office.

Douglas's office.

"Douglas, take out my chip." Selena said.

"Donnie said I'm not allowed to do that anymore." Douglas said.

"I'm sick of hurting people, take out my chip." Selena said.

"Fine." Douglas said picking up a chip extractor and taking it out.

"Give it to me." Selena said.

Douglas handed her the chip.

"Thanks Douglas, see you around." Selena said leaving the room.

Later.

"Have you guys seen Selena?" Leo asked.

"Look, a note." Adam said.

Bree picked up the note.

"Moving back in with my dad and Jason, my chip is in the envelope, give it to someone who deserves it, sorry I hurt you guys, Selena." Bree read aloud.

"She was serious." Leo said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"Did you try to convince Selena to come back?" Bree asked.

"She's removed every form of contact, unfriended all of us and deleted all of her information on the internet. She even deleted the interview from the bionic toy drive. It's like she's completely disappeared." Leo said.

"Leo, that's impossible." Bree said.

Then Leo's phone rang.

"Go for Leo." Leo said.

The only noises were skateboards slamming onto a ramp.

"That's weird." Leo said putting up his phone.

"What's weird?" Bree asked.

"Selena just called me, but the only thing I heard was skateboards." Leo said.

"She's at the skate park in mission creek." Bree said.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

"I worked a terrible job at a electronics store, I know how to use your phone's GPS to trace calls." Bree said.

"But you didn't have my phone." Leo said.

"Our phones are connected, one of the best things Davenport has invented." Bree said.

"Sweet. So, if you call someone, I know who it is?" Adam asked.

"Chase set up the phones so if it's one of us, Mr. Davenport, Douglas or a enemy, we get a notification. I made it so when you or Adam call Selena, I would know what you were talking about." Bree said.

"What are we waiting for?" Adam asked.

"She must have butt dialed Leo, so he should talk to her." Bree said.

Then Douglas and Chase walked over to them.

"Chase." Bree said hugging him.

"Hey buddy." Leo said hugging him.

"Hey guys." Chase said.

"So, how's your ear?" Bree asked.

"I actually put a motion sensor behind his ear so if someone tries to attack him, it buzzes and he does as he wishes." Douglas said.

"Adam, attack me from this side." Chase said turning around.

"You have chosen not to deny it. I have taught you well." Adam said.

Then he ran over and tried to punch him.

Chase ducked and flipped him over.

"That's not how it was supposed to end." Adam said groaning on the floor.

Leo and Bree laughed.

Adam, Chase and Douglas left the room.

"I should go talk to Selena before she leaves." Leo said jumping in the hydra loop.

The skate park.

"Bree, I'm at the skate park, I'll talk to you later." Leo said hanging up his phone.

"If I were Selena, where would I be?" Leo asked himself.

Then he saw a girl with her black hair hanging out of her helmet doing extremely difficult skateboard moves.

"Bingo." Leo said to himself.

The girl came up to the top of the ramp and took off her helmet.

"Bravo, it takes years to get that good." Leo said.

"What are you doing here?" Selena demanded picking up her water bottle.

"Admiring your moves." Leo said.

"I've been skateboarding since I was eight. Now I do it to clear my head, and to show off in front of the boys. I'm guessing that's not the only thing you came to talk about." Selena said sitting down on her skateboard.

"I wanted to tell you that Chase is doing better, he's taking it slow, but he should be back to torturing all of us again soon enough." Leo said.

"Leo, I'm happy that Chase is better but I'm not going back, this is my life now." Selena said.

"Hanging out with grimy skateboarders and having a parent who doesn't accept you, nice life." Leo said.

"I do not want to hurt anyone anymore, me giving up my bionic lifestyle is the only thing I can do about it." Selena said.

"Selena, people are going to get hurt, being bionic is the number one thing you can do to prevent it. If anyone is to blame for Chase, it's me. You blame yourself for everything, it's a flaw, but you need to learn that not everything bad is your fault." Leo said.

"So, you're saying that I'm not bad luck." Selena said.

"Exactly, so are you coming back to the academy?" Leo asked.

"I'll think about it. But I don't have a guarantee." Selena said.

"See you around." Leo said.

The bionic academy.

"How did your talk with Selena go?" Bree asked.

"She said she'll think about it." Leo said.

Then Douglas ran in the room.

"Douglas, what's wrong?" Bree asked.

"Perry and Chase, having a fight, I thought you would want to see it." Douglas said.

"You know, I don't know what to say to that." Leo said.

"Come on." Bree said grabbing Leo's arm.

Leo and Bree walked in the training area.

Perry and Chase were punching each other.

"It's a good thing I keep popcorn in my pocket." Adam said.

"Eww." Bree said.

Then Perry grabbed behind Chase's ear and ripped off his motion sensor.

"I think Perry took Chase's motion sensor." Bree whispered.

"Tell someone." Leo insisted.

Then Perry punched him in the ear and Chase fell to the ground.

Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"What is going on?" Mr. Davenport asked helping Chase off the floor.

"Shrub head over there said some rude stuff about my cats, no one says stuff about my cats." Perry said.

"Chase, why would you do that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I didn't, I came in here to help a student and she yells something about her cats and started fighting me." Chase said.

"Eye witness!" Aden yelled.

"My ear is buzzing and it really hurts." Chase said holding his ear.

"Perry, give Chase back his motion sensor." Mr. Davenport said.

"Fine." Perry said handing it to him and leaving the room.

"Let's go find Douglas and get him to put this back on." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport, Chase, Adam and the students left the room.

"Do you think it was someone in a cyber mask and cloak?" Leo asked.

"That actually makes sense. What if it was Krane?" Bree asked.

"Then this only the beginning." Leo said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

"Guys, I just got a text from Selena. She said that she's coming to the academy, she claimed she just wanted to see Chase and get caught up but she sounded hopeful, and she hasn't sounded hopeful since Christmas." Leo said.

"We should tell Chase." Bree said.

Bree and Leo came into the mentor quarters where Chase was at the cyber desk, Bree and Leo could tell he was distracted and seeing what Chase could do with his earpiece Leo went back upstairs.

"Chase." Bree said gently tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Bree, what's up?" Chase asked.

"Leo got a text from Selena, she said she was coming to make sure you're ok." Bree said.

"Do you know when she'll be here?" Chase asked.

"Her text said tomorrow and if she's not on time, she's early." Bree said.

"So, this evening at the earliest." Chase said.

"Yeah, what have you been working on?" Bree asked.

"I'm trying to figure out how Krane got through the security. We didn't know about him, but he's in the security database as dangerous, so a alarm should have gone off." Chase said.

"Chase, don't lose sleep over it, it was probably just a glitch in the system." Bree said.

"You're probably right." Chase said.

"Mr. Davenport told us to go to bed." Adam said.

"Good night." Chase said closing his capsule.

Adam and Bree closed their capsules and Leo fell asleep on the couch.

Next morning.

"I cannot wait until Selena gets here." Chase said.

"She's my best friend, I am way more excited then you." Bree said.

"She's my girlfriend, I am so excited, I could barely sleep last night." Chase said.

"You win." Bree said raising her hands in mock surrender.

Chase smiled that goofy nerdy grin and walked off.

"I hate that grin." Adam said.

Then a alarm started blaring and Douglas ran in the room.

Chase came back in the room clutching his ears. Even though he was halfway deaf, he had bionic hearing and he could hear out of his ear if there was a really loud noise, alarms included.

"Douglas, what is going on?" Bree asked.

"Some of the most powerful students in the academy started attacking me and some of the students. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, get in your mission suits. I'm going to take the students in the training area and keep them safe." Douglas said.

"Come on guys." Adam said.

A few minutes later.

"Leo, go look for any injured students. Adam deal with those two. Bree deal with those two. I'll take care of her." Chase said referring to Nicki.

"Chase, you basically volunteered to deal with our most powerful student." Adam said.

"We have to stop them, look at their eyes, Triton app. We just have to knock them out long enough so Douglas can deactivate it." Chase said.

"Be careful." Bree said.

"You and Adam be careful also." Chase said.

Adam distracted Aden and Trevor, Bree distracted Lacy and Jennifer. Chase grabbed Nicki's attention by commenting on her clothes.

She picked up Chase and slammed him into the wall.

Adam and Bree weren't paying attention and they didn't hear his ribs crack or his head bang onto the floor.

Then Selena walked out of the hydra loop and saw everyone on the floor. She saw Nicki advance towards a unconscious Chase, then she gasped a little when she saw blood come from Chase's lip.

She fought Trevor, Aden, Lacy and Jennifer and eventually wore them out. But even though Nicki was her enemy, she couldn't stop her without feeling extremely guilty. Nicki picked up Selena and threw her into Chase. She couldn't tell if Chase's ribs cracked, her ribs cracked or both.

Adam knocked out Nicki and then Selena passed out.

Later.

Selena woke up in a place that she hated, the infirmary. She saw Douglas and Mr. Davenport hovering over her.

"What's going on? Where's Chase?" Selena demanded.

"You and Chase both broke several of your ribs. And Chase is down the hall." Mr. Davenport said.

"Who's injuries are more severe?" Selena asked.

"Chase's. He broke one more rib then you did, he has a minor concussion and he's still unconscious." Douglas said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Selena asked.

"He should be fine, however, we need to set your ribs." Mr. Davenport said.

"What about Chase?" Selena asked.

"You decide if you want me or Douglas to, and the other does Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena thought to herself. "I don't want to get hurt even more, but Mr. Davenport has a gentler touch, Douglas, not so much. I have to decide if I want Chase to suffer more, or I suffer the littlest bit more."

Selena broke a rib when she was eight on her birthday, she had gotten her first skateboard from her dad and she just had to try it out, her dad had taught her how to shred a half pipe, but when she tried to do it herself, she slammed into the concrete, breaking a rib and bruising three. She remembered being rushed to the hospital, her mom and dad weren't allowed to ride with her in the ambulance, so she was sobbing the whole time, because of pain and she wanted her mom and dad, after the ten minute drive, they had knocked her out and set her rib while she was asleep. Worst birthday ever. Mr. Davenport and Douglas couldn't knock her out, she was bionic and it could make her glitch in her sleep. Or worse.

"Earth to Selena." Douglas said waving his hand in front of her face.

Selena was snapped back to reality.

"I want Douglas to do it." Selena said.

"Alright. Do you want me to get Adam and Bree so they can help you out?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"That would be nice." Douglas said.

Mr. Davenport left to go get Adam and Bree.

"I was wondering why you wanted me to do it." Douglas said.

"I broke my rib when I was eight, I got my first skateboard and I slammed into the concrete on my ribs, I bruised three of them and broke one. They knocked me out because I was eight, but you can't do that now, because I'll glitch from the pain." Selena said.

"You're right about that." Douglas said.

Mr. Davenport came in there with Adam and Bree.

"Thanks Donnie." Douglas said.

Mr. Davenport left the room.

Douglas put his fingers on the first rib, Selena flinched. Douglas came down on it with a huge CRACK.

Selena screamed.

"One down, four to go." Douglas said.

Douglas moved down to the next rib. And the next one. And the next one, all with the same reaction as the first one. Until he got to the last one. He put his fingers on it and she screamed, like high pitch horror movie scream.

"I think the bone is bruised." Douglas said.

Bree super sped out of the room and came back with a ice pack.

"Thanks Bree." Douglas said.

Douglas touched her rib very gently with his fingers after he held the ice pack on it for a few minutes.

Selena tried to break out of Adam's grip but he was at least three times stronger than her.

Selena tried to wriggle out of his grip then Bree put a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "It's the last rib, calm down." Selena relaxed after she said that. Witch gave Douglas the perfect opportunity to set the broken and bruised rib.

Selena felt the pain shoot up her body and she almost blacked out.

"Selena, we're done." Douglas said holding a ice pack on the bruised rib.

"Really?" Selena asked her throat sore from screaming.

"Yeah." Bree said dabbing a washcloth on her forehead.

Selena smiled and fell asleep.

"I'm gonna go check on Chase. Who wants to come with me?" Douglas asked.

Adam and Bree decided that it was kinda stupid watching Selena sleep. If Chase was unconscious still, at least it didn't feel weird because Chase was their little brother.

Douglas knocked on the door.

Mr. Davenport opened it and closed it behind him.

"How is he Donnie?" Douglas asked.

"He's conscious, but he keeps saying nonsense, I think he might be like half way conscious." Mr. Davenport said.

"You need him to be fully awake before you can set his ribs. I might've been kicked out of medical school, but we had a class on broken ribs, you want Chase fully conscious cause he's bionic, you can't do half, it could seriously hurt him." Douglas said.

"You're right, I know you are." Mr. Davenport said.

"Mr. Davenport, is it ok if we go see Chase?" Bree asked.

"Sure, if you guys could figure out what he's saying, that would be great." Mr. Davenport said.

"Let us know when he's awake." Douglas said.

Adam and Bree walked in Chase's room.

He was really pale and breathing hard.

Then he started mumbling again.

"It sounds like he's mumbling about what happened today." Bree said.

"Selena!" Chase exclaimed sitting up straight and immediately regretting it, he grabbed his ribs.

Bree helped him lay back down on his pillows.

"Where am I? Where's Selena?" Chase asked.

"You're in the infirmary, Selena is down the hall. You are ok." Adam said.

Bree whispered in Adam's ear to get Mr. Davenport and Douglas.

Adam nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" Chase asked.

"Some of the students got taken over by the Triton app, Nicki threw you into the wall and threw Selena into you." Bree said.

Chase winced at the memory.

Then Adam came in the room with Douglas and Mr. Davenport.

"I'm going to find out who got into our security system and took over our best students." Douglas said leaving the room.

"Chase, you broke six of your ribs and I need to set them, Adam and Bree are going to be in here to help me. Alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Chase nodded.

Mr. Davenport stuck his fingers on Chase's rib making him stir. Adam held on to Chase tightly enough so he couldn't get free but not enough to hurt him. After all, Adam was a hundred times stronger than Chase. Bree dabbed a washcloth on Chase's forehead.

Mr. Davenport came down on the rib with a loud CRACK. Making Chase struggle even harder to break free from Adam's grip.

"Adam, I need you to hold him steady so I don't hurt him." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam nodded and moved to the side using a arm to keep him from sitting up and the other to keep him from moving his legs.

Chase used his last resort, his puppy dog eyes.

Adam knew that Chase only used those when he was really hurt or scared. Chase was a nerd but he could break you if he tried. Adam hated those stupid puppy dog eyes, they could almost always get him to do what Chase wanted, but Mr. Davenport's orders came first, so he looked at his hands instead of Chase's eyes.

Mr. Davenport set the last rib and told Adam to let go of Chase.

Adam was relieved to finally let go of his little brother and the puppy dog eyes stopped as soon as he did.

Chase finally fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Selena was doing better, Bree kept her company most of the time, after all, they were best friends, and real ones, not like Chase and Sebastian.

"How's Chase?" Selena asked as soon as Bree came in the room.

"Good to see you too. He's been unconscious since Mr. Davenport set his ribs. We thought he was asleep at first, but he was unconscious." Bree said.

"Can you help me up? I want to go see Chase." Selena said.

"I'll ask Mr. Davenport." Bree said leaving the room.

A few seconds later Bree super speeded in her room.

"He said only for a few minutes." Bree said.

Selena got out of her bed and Bree held onto her for support.

Soon enough they got to Chase's room.

Bree helped Selena sit in a chair.

Selena picked up Chase's hand and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Then she kissed his forehead and told Bree that she probably get back to her room.

Just then Chase sat straight up and looked around.

"Chase! I am so happy you're awake!" Selena exclaimed hugging him.

"I don't know if you know, but you're squeezing my broken ribs." Chase croaked.

"Sorry." Selena said gently letting him go.

"I'm gonna go tell Mr. Davenport that you're awake, he might want to make sure you're ok." Bree said leaving the room.

"Their probably going to make me go back to my room." Selena said.

"Do you know how bad your injuries are?" Chase asked.

"Five broken ribs, one bruised." Selena said.

"The only thing they told me was I had six broken ribs." Chase said.

Then Mr. Davenport and Bree came in the room.

"Bree. Can you take Selena back to her room?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena protested, but eventually she lost enough strength that she just left leaning on Bree.

"How bad are my injuries?" Chase asked.

"Six broken ribs, minor concussion and I didn't tell Selena, but dislocated shoulder." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase looked at him with fear in his eyes, probably about his shoulder.

"Adam isn't even home, so I couldn't set it even if I wanted to." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase relaxed after hearing that.

"How are the students that got taken over by the Triton app?" Chase asked.

"They were a bit dazed, but they were back to normal in about five minutes." Mr. Davenport said.

"Good." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport left his side and started setting something up.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"I'm setting up a video camera. I have to go to a meeting tomorrow and I want to keep a eye on you." Mr. Davenport said.

"Oh." Chase said.

Mr. Davenport finished up and was about to leave when Chase said his name.

"What do you need Chase?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Can you bring me some food?" Chase asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Just something. I'm starving." Chase said.

"I'll bring you something after I check on Selena and eat my own dinner, are you ok with that, or do you want me to send someone else up?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I don't care." Chase said.

"Alright." Mr. Davenport said closing his door.

Mr. Davenport opened the door to Selena's room.

Bree was in there quietly texting and Selena was asleep.

"Bree? Can you get something for Chase to eat?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Selena wanted me to stay in here." Bree said.

"I'll keep a eye on her, Chase is just about starving, can you please take him something?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I guess." Bree said putting down her phone and super speeding to the cafeteria.

Then Selena started tossing and turning and she started crying in her sleep.

"Shh. It's alright, you're ok." Mr. Davenport said trying to comfort her.

Then he heard something very disturbing.

"Leave me alone Krane." Selena said in her sleep, then she started crying more.

"Shh, it's ok, you're going to be alright." Mr. Davenport said.

"Don't activate my Triton app, please!" Selena begged in her sleep.

Mr. Davenport texted Douglas and told him to come upstairs to Selena's room.

Douglas came in the room.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Douglas asked.

"She keeps talking about Krane in her sleep and crying as well." Mr. Davenport said.

"I know how she feels. Remember how we asked her if she had always been bionic and she said that Krane gave her the bionic chip and she worked willingly for him for a while?" Douglas asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

"She must be dreaming about when he activated her Triton app." Douglas said.

"I want you out of my life and mind." Selena sobbed in her sleep.

Mr. Davenport rubbed her shoulder.

"Please just let me go." Selena said crying very hard.

Then Bree came in the room.

"Well, now you know why I didn't want to leave." Bree said.

"Wait. You knew about this? Why didn't you tell us?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"The first time she told me not to let anyone know, and I'm her friend. I don't want to lose her trust." Bree said.

"How long has this been going on?" Douglas asked.

"Two months after she got here. A few of her roommates told me. I talked to her, she asked me not to tell. End of story." Bree said.

Bree put her hand on her face and Selena started to stop crying.

"I think you guys can go now." Bree said.

Mr. Davenport and Douglas left the room and went to go eat dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Bree came in the room and Selena was asleep in the chair holding Chase's hand.

Bree smiled and gently tapped her shoulder.

"Did I fall asleep?" Selena asked sitting up and ripping her hand out of Chase's.

"Yeah, for two hours. Leo thought you went to work for another crazy person who wanted bionics." Bree said.

Selena and Bree laughed, then Selena's straight face returned.

"I'm really worried about Chase." Selena said running her hand through his hair and down his cheek.

"Me too." Bree said.

Just then one of Chase's monitors started beeping rapidly.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"His blood pressure is through the roof. This is bad. Bree, go get someone who went through medical school." Selena said.

"Got it." Bree said super speeding off.

"Selena." A voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Selena demanded.

"I did." Chase whispered in pain.

"Ok, I love you and I want you to stay conscious but I'm trying to keep you alive so if you could be quiet until either Bree gets a doctor or I get you into a stable condition, then that would be great." Selena said.

Then Bree ran into the room with Fred.

"Fred, Chase's blood pressure is through the roof, can you do something about it?" Selena asked.

Fred picked up a vaccine and injected it into Chase's neck.

"Is he going to be ok?" Selena asked.

Fred nodded.

"You really don't talk much, do you." Selena said.

Fred shook his head and left the room.

"Glad to see you're finally awake." Bree said.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Sebastian holding me and Selena captive in weird energy balls." Chase whispered.

"You really need to rest. But on the bright side, the students get their first spring break." Bree said.

"What do you mean?" Chase whispered.

"Well, you almost died and you still might, I'm absolutely exhausted and Adam broke his ribs, so no one is able to teach." Bree said.

"What do you mean I might die?" Chase asked.

"See, Sebastian's energy force might have given you a virus that Mr. Davenport and Douglas are trying to find the cure for." Bree said.

"Are you serious?" Chase asked.

"If I was kidding, would you be in the infirmary? Think about it Chase!" Bree yelled.

"So, this is it for me?" Chase asked.

"Look on the bright side. It might have been Mr. Davenport's transference device." Bree said.

"No, their trying to find a cure. Not there isn't a cure." Selena said.

Chase breathing suddenly labored.

"Go get Fred, and this time tell him to stay in here!" Selena exclaimed.

Bree super speeded out of the room.

"Chase, follow my breathing. In and out, and in and out. And just keep doing that." Selena said.

Bree came in the room with Fred.

"Well now I don't have to tell you the problem, you can hear it." Selena said.

Fred put a oxygen mask on Chase, turned it on and tried to leave.

"Oh no Fred. I don't care if funeral mishaps is on, you are staying in this room and if you are that desperate then get the app. It's the twenty first century after all." Selena said.

Fred sighed and started to pay attention to the monitors.

"Hey Chase, I'll come check on you later. Ok?" Selena asked.

Chase nodded.

Later.

Selena opened the door to Chase's room a crack and saw Sebastian and Mr. Davenport's head of security trying to capture Chase.

"What to do? By the time reinforcements get here, Sebastian and Lance will be gone. Not to mention they'll have Chase." Selena thought to herself.

"What are we doing with this boy?" Lance asked.

"I'm going to kill him and finally get my revenge." Sebastian said.

"I don't think so." Selena said.

"Oh, it's you. Oh I'm so scared." Sebastian said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this, Lance? Him, I understand, but you?" Selena asked.

"I owe Sebastian six hundred bucks and he said if I help with this, he'll forget about it." Lance said.

"You deal with Selena. I'll get the job done." Sebastian said turning on his energy force.

"I thought we took away your bionics." Selena said.

"Yeah, about that, I might have lied about them taking the abilities off of my chip." Sebastian said.

Lance charged at Selena and she tried to take him down.

Sebastian picked up Chase with his energy ball thing and started to turn his hand into a fist, choking him.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Lance!?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"We need to stop Sebastian." Selena said.

"Too late. He's dead." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Bree! Get these two out of here. And tell Douglas to take a chip extractor to Sebastian." Mr. Davenport said.

"It doesn't matter, Chase Davenport is finally dead and I have gotten my revenge." Sebastian said.

"Come on, Mr. Rant." Bree said leading him out of the room.

"And he doesn't know about this." Selena said, bringing him back to life.

Just then Chase screamed in pain.

"This is why I didn't want Fred to leave." Selena said.

"Look, Sebastian's energy force must torture people as he kills them. I knew my device wasn't defective. Anyway, Chase's side has been ripped open, go get Lisa, I trust her more than Fred." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena super speeded off and came back in two seconds with Lisa.

"He's going to need immediate surgery." Lisa said wheeling his bed to the O.R.

"So I guess we wait?" Selena asked.

"It's going to be a very long wait." Mr. Davenport said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Mr. Davenport had just stepped out of his meeting to get some fresh air when his phone rang.

He pulled it out of his pocket and was about to let it go to voicemail when he realized it was Bree.

Mr. Davenport clicked the button.

"Hello?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I am so glad I got you and not your voicemail." Bree said.

"Bree, what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"So, Krane my or my not have kidnapped Chase when no one was paying attention." Bree said.

"Ok, I'll be home as soon as I can, call Adam and Leo, explain what happened and change into your mission suits." Mr. Davenport said.

"Got it." Bree said.

"And keep Selena calm. She glitches really badly when she's scared." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bye." Bree said hanging up.

Mr. Davenport hung up his phone, convinced his staff that he had a family emergency to take care of and programmed his self driving car to take him to the hydra loop entrance.

Later.

Bree came back in Selena's room with her mission suit.

"I want to come with you." Selena said sitting up.

"You passed out earlier, and you don't have your chip." Bree said.

"Isn't Douglas here?" Selena asked.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Bree asked.

"Normally I would want to tell him myself, but I need to help you guys." Selena said.

"Ok, I'll go tell him." Bree said super speeding towards Douglas and a few minutes later she brought Douglas back.

"Can you move your hair?" Douglas asked.

Selena parted her hair and Douglas stuck her chip in her neck.

"Well, you are cleared for mission duty." Douglas said.

Then Adam came in the room.

"Mr. Davenport's here." Adam said.

Bree tossed Selena her mission suit that Bree had made for her when she had to help them on the dam mission two years ago, Mr. Davenport protested, but she kept it anyway. When Selena quit, Bree held onto it, Selena changes her mind quickly and suddenly.

Selena quickly changed after they left and followed them.

Mr. Davenport walked out of the hydra loop and Adam, Bree, Leo and Selena followed him in silence.

"Selena's back?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Back and better then ever." Leo said.

"Good, because we need her help more then ever." Mr. Davenport said.

Mr. Davenport started looking for Chase's GPS locator when he saw it, it disappeared after a few seconds, probably Krane deactivating it.

"Did you guys see where he is?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He's in San Francisco, near the golden gate bridge." Bree said.

"Ok, here's the plan, I'll program the hydra loop to take us to San Francisco, then Bree will super speed us to Chase's exact location. Leo, Adam, Bree, you'll distract Krane. Meanwhile Douglas, Selena and I look for Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam, Bree, Leo, Douglas, Mr. Davenport and Selena all piled into the hydra loop.

Later.

"Ok, we're here." Bree said.

Mr. Davenport hesitated, but gently pushed on the door.

It opened very quietly.

Mr. Davenport motioned for them to follow.

Then they heard Krane laughing.

"Well, looks like no one's home." Douglas said turning around.

Mr. Davenport grabbed his shoulder.

Adam, Bree and Leo went into the room when Krane realised that they were in there.

"There you are. I was getting worried." Krane said sarcastically.

"Where's our brother Krane?" Bree demanded.

"All in good time, but right now, let's play a little game, it's called, I'm going to make your lives end." Krane said.

"You wanna play monopoly instead? You can be the car. But the little dog is mine." Adam said.

Krane kept focused on Adam and Leo, witch gave Bree the perfect chance to send Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Selena on their way.

"Selena, can you do a heat scan down this whole hallway?" Douglas asked.

"Yeah." Selena said, activating her heat scan.

She looked around then she detected a heat signature.

"I think he's in here." Selena said.

Douglas opened the door and Chase was unconscious in a cage, above it said, bionic signal interruptor.

"Selena break down the door." Mr. Davenport said

Selena nodded and smashed the door with her super strength.

Douglas picked up Chase and set him down on the ground.

Chase did not look good, he had bruises all over his face and arms, his lip was broken and under his nose was dried blood, not to mention that his shoulder that was dislocated had a large burn mark on it, probably from Krane.

After Mr. Davenport checked his pulse and said that he would be ok, he helped Douglas pick him up again and told him to make a break for the door.

"We have to go get Adam, Bree and Leo." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena nodded and followed Mr. Davenport.

He saw that all of them were still conscious and still fighting.

"Selena, you are going to go in there with your force field and get Adam Bree and Leo out. Then look for the second you can, deactivate your force field and geo leap to the academy. Do you understand me?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded.

"Wait... Wait... now!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

Selena ran in the room, activated her force field and told them to get out.

Adam, Bree and Leo ran out of the room. Krane moved his blast of fire up towards the ceiling.

Selena quickly disabled her force field and geo leaped to the academy.

Now she had to wait for Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Douglas and Mr. Davenport to get back to the academy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

The hydra loop door opened with Adam, Bree, Leo, Mr. Davenport, Douglas and Chase inside.

Douglas and Mr. Davenport took Chase to the infirmary and Adam, Bree and Leo went to go put up their gear, Selena went to the student dorm, and changed her clothes. Then she went downstairs, pulled out a punching bag and started hitting it.

Then Leo came in there and tapped her shoulder, dodging her glove.

"Ok, I was in the zone and you sneak up on me, not cool Leo, not cool." Selena said taking off the gloves and picking up her water bottle.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"So, any news on Chase?" Selena asked setting down her water bottle.

"Nothing yet." Leo said.

Selena put up the punching bag and gloves, got out a few targets and started target practice with her heat vision.

Just as she disintegrated the last target, Leo started jumping up and down.

"Leo, you're going to hurt yourself, tell me what's going on." Selena said grabbing his shoulders.

"Mr. Davenport sent me a text about Chase, I didn't read it yet, I wanted you to read it to." Leo said.

"You don't even know if it's good or bad. Let me see." Selena said coming towards Leo and looked at the text.

It said, Chase is awake and is asking for Selena, I would have texted her but I don't know her number.

Selena quickly changed out of her workout clothes and into jeans, a white t-shirt and her studded black leather jacket, then followed Leo to Chase's room.

When they got there, Adam and Bree must've gotten a text also, they were outside Chase's room.

Bree was pacing and Adam was content playing with a straw.

"How is he?" Leo asked.

"Chase was awake for a few minutes, he kept asking for Selena and then he passed out again." Adam said.

"It was really scary. After he passed out Mr. Davenport and Douglas told us to leave." Bree said.

"So, we're waiting for Chase to wake up?" Selena asked.

"Pretty much." Adam said, then went back to playing with his straw.

4 hours later.

Adam and Leo fell asleep on the two chairs outside of the room. Bree was texting someone on her phone, and Selena was thinking about Chase. If his experience was anything like her's, he would never be able to forget it.

Then Mr. Davenport and Douglas came out of the room.

Bree and Selena stood up and asked if Chase was ok.

"Chase wants Selena in there, no one else." Mr. Davenport said.

Selena opened the door and closed it behind her.

Chase didn't look great. He was paler than she had ever seen, he was covered in bruises and scrapes and there was a particularly large scrape on his forehead, but he was smiling. It was a very weak smile, but he was happy, that's all that mattered to Selena.

Selena sat down beside him.

"Hey." Selena said.

"Hey." Chase said in a raspy voice.

It just about killed Selena to see him like this.

"Mr. Davenport told me that you saved my brothers and sister." Chase said.

"Well, it was more like put my force field up, get them out and geo leap away." Selena said.

"Doesn't matter, you still saved them. Thanks." Chase said.

"No problem. What happened? If you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand." Selena said.

"After Krane kidnapped me and took me to his lair. I woke up and he said if I could daze him enough, I could leave. I still had a score to settle about my hearing, so I agreed. I don't remember what happened next, but I could tell that he hurt me more then Nicki did, and I passed out. I woke up in here and I wanted to talk to you, then Mr. Davenport touched my shoulder and it hurt so much that I must've passed out again." Chase said.

Selena gently lifted up Chase's short sleeve and gasped.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Your shoulder. The one that's dislocated, the burn mark that Krane made, how did it get infected so fast?" Selena said.

"How did you know my shoulder was dislocated?" Chase asked.

"I can read minds, remember?" Selena asked.

"Yeah." Chase said.

"Mr. Davenport must've set it while you were unconscious." Selena said.

Then Selena put her hand on his forehead.

"What? Chase asked.

"You have a fever, probably from the infection, I wonder if Mr. Davenport and Douglas know about this." Selena said.

"They probably do." Chase said.

"I'm gonna go get Mr. Davenport." Selena said getting up.

"Selena, don't leave." Chase said.

"How about I ask Bree to go get him?" Selena asked.

"Ok." Chase said.

"She's right outside the door. I'll go get her." Selena said.

She opened the door and said something and they heard super speed.

Selena sat back down beside Chase.

"Chase, I'm sorry for being so immature, I should have never quit the team, I was just so upset about what Krane did to you that, I panicked, I love you to much to lose you, and I was so upset when I heard about your lack of hearing, that I overreacted. I'm sorry, if you can forgive me, witch I'm not going to force you to, but I'm really sorry." Selena said.

"I forgive you." Chase said.

Selena gently hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Then Mr. Davenport came in the room.

"Did you know that his shoulder was infected?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, I was about to set it when he passed out again so I did while he was unconscious." Mr. Davenport said.

"What are you going to do?" Selena asked.

Mr. Davenport grabbed the IV and poured clear liquid into it.

Then he tried to put it into Chase's arm but kept moving away from the needle.

"He's scared of needles isn't he." Selena demanded.

"Yeah. Chase, I promise, it's gonna help you, and I don't think you want your girlfriend to hold you down. That's just embarrassing." Mr. Davenport said.

Chase still looked like he was gonna have a panic attack.

"Selena, can you go get Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena nodded and super speeded out of the room and came back with Adam.

"Why did you make Selena come get me? I didn't even have time to pause my cartoons." Adam said.

"Really?" Mr. Davenport said to Selena.

"Hey, you said to get him, you said nothing about telling him why." Selena said.

Mr. Davenport picked up Chase's arm and put the IV in his arm.

Adam held onto Chase tightly enough so he couldn't get free but gently enough so he didn't hurt him.

"You can let go of him now." Mr. Davenport said.

Adam let go of Chase.

"I am going back to watch my cartoons that Selena interrupted." Adam said leaving the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Chase was recovering quickly, he still hated needles, but who liked them? The infection on his shoulder was almost completely healed, he still had a fever, it wasn't as high as it had originally been, but it was on the higher side. Selena was taking care of him twenty four seven, the only times she left was to use the bathroom or change clothes. Bree and Mr. Davenport brought stuff for Chase or Selena and Adam would talk to both of them. When Chase was sleeping, Selena would try to get caught up on missed sleep, but always woke up a few minutes before Chase did.

Chase was tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Shh, it's alright, you'll be fine." Selena muttered dabbing a washcloth on his forehead.

Then she heard something that was somewhat familiar.

"Leave me alone Krane." Chase said starting to cry.

"No no no, please stop crying Chase, Krane isn't there, you're having a bad dream." Selena said putting the washcloth down.

Then Bree came in there with Selena's lunch and saw that she was desperately trying calm Chase down.

"What's going on?" Bree asked setting Selena's plate down.

"He's dreaming about Krane, and a bad one at that." Selena said.

"Who would have a good dream about Krane?" Bree asked.

"Good point, what do I do?" Selena asked.

"I'm gonna get Adam, I'm going to be a minute. He's watching T.V.." Bree said.

Bree super speeded out of the room.

Selena picked up the washcloth again and dabbed his forehead with the washcloth.

Bree came back in the room with Adam.

Adam was about to protest about his cartoons when he saw the tears in Selena's eyes.

Adam picked Chase up and held him like a baby, making sure that the equipment he was connected to didn't get taken off.

Chase stopped crying and eventually calmed down.

Adam set him down gently, put the blankets back on top of him and left the room.

"How did Adam do that?" Selena asked.

"Ever since Chase was really little, Adam would just be able to calm him down, from being discouraged to bad dreams, Adam would hold him and he would calm down, it's almost like a bionic ability that only works on Chase and Mr. Davenport has tried, but Adam is the only one who can do it. Chase normally doesn't need it anymore, but occasionally Adam still has to do it." Bree said.

"I had no idea about their bond, I always thought it consisted of Adam throwing Chase and Chase outsmarting Adam, and they were only nice to each other on missions." Selena said.

"It seems like that but that's just a show. They really like each other, you just have to kinda force it out of them." Bree said.

Chase woke up.

"How are you feeling?" Selena asked.

"Hungry." Chase said.

Selena handed Chase her lunch.

"Thanks." Chase said practically diving into the food.

"Bree, can you get me some more lunch?" Selena asked.

"Sure." Bree said super speeding out of the room.

"Chase, slow down, you're gonna chock." Selena giggled.

Chase quickly finished eating.

"I swear, that's the fastest I've ever seen someone eat a sandwich, and I'm including Adam." Selena smiled.

"Can I get out of bed? I want to take a shower." Chase said.

"I don't know." Selena said.

Then Bree came in the room with Selena's lunch.

"Thanks. Can you go ask Mr. Davenport if Chase can get a shower?" Selena asked.

"He isn't starting to stink, is he?" Bree asked.

"No, I just want one." Chase said.

"I'll go ask him." Bree said leaving the room.

Selena put her hand on Chase's forehead and gasped.

"What?" Chase asked.

"Your burning up, I don't get, if anything, your fever should be going down, at least stay the same." Selena said.

Chase had a scared look on his face.

"I'm gonna look at your shoulder, just hold still." Selena said.

Selena gently lifted up his sleeve to see that his shoulder looked decent.

"I don't get it. If your shoulder isn't getting infected again, then why are you burning up?" Selena asked.

Then Bree came in there and was about to answer Chase's question about showering when she saw that Selena was on the verge of tears.

"Get Mr. Davenport or Douglas or somebody!" Selena yelled, sobbing.

"Ok." Bree said super speeding out of the room and came back with Douglas.

"What's wrong?" Douglas asked.

"I was talking to Chase while Bree was asking Mr. Davenport something for Chase, his temperature was getting higher, so I looked at his shoulder and then he just passed out." Selena sobbed.

Bree hugged Selena for reinsurance.

Douglas turned around.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave, Bree, can you get Donald?" Douglas asked.

Bree nodded and super speeded out of the room.

"Selena, please leave." Douglas said.

"What's wrong with him?" Selena demanded grabbing his shirt, she used her vocal manipulation to sound like a demonic person.

"Calm down. I think I know but I need Donnie to help me confirm my suspicions." Douglas said.

"Please be careful." Selena said leaving the room.

Douglas looked at Chase and could only think of one thing.

"What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" Douglas thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Chase was almost completely recovered, Mr. Davenport said for him to take it easy, witch normally means, you're better so do not mess it up. The fever that scared Selena out of her skin was a infection from the scrape on his forehead. He had been taking it slow, apparently when someone says take it slow to Chase and Selena they immediately start boxing. Kinda weird, but that's how they roll.

Chase was punching the bag when Selena came down there.

"Hey." Selena said.

"Hi." Chase said picking up his water bottle.

"Mr. Davenport sent me down here to check on you, for some reason he thinks that you might pass out if you stay down here for to long." Selena said.

"I should probably go upstairs now." Chase said putting up the bag.

"Hey, so I might need a favor." Selena said.

"What did you do?" Chase asked.

"Remember when we did that toy drive and you were calling Adam and Bob to help us?" Selena asked.

Chase nodded.

"The paparazzi that I told you about, I might have promised them a interview with you." Selena said.

"Really?" Chase asked

"I'm sorry, I panicked, and when I panic, I make promises I can't keep normally. Please help me." Selena said.

"Fine, but it better be only one interview." Chase said.

"Ok, one interview, I promise." Selena said.

"So, where's the interview?" Chase asked.

"L.A." Selena said.

L.A. California.

"Welcome back to the Uptown Eddie show, I'm your host, Uptown Eddie, it's time to bring out our special guests, they have saved the world numerous times, helped several people and they have some chemistry, I present for your enjoyment, Chase Davenport and Selena Martins!" Uptown Eddie said.

Chase and Selena walked out in nicer outfits and with linked arms.

They sat down on the loveseat facing Uptown Eddie.

"Thanks for coming out, I understand that you must've put the world on hold to come talk to us." Uptown Eddie said.

"No problem. Thanks for having us on the show." Selena said.

"Now, let's get down to business. I believe I mentioned that you two are a couple, can I ask how long you have been dating?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"Two years." Chase said.

"These guys can keep a relationship going, have you guys had any bumps in your relationship?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"Yeah, just because we're bionic doesn't mean our relationship is one smooth road." Selena said.

"Interesting, now we all know about Chase, but Selena is a bit of a mystery, tell me Selena, if the bionic academy has been around for almost three years, so how come you and Chase have been dating for a shorter time?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"I don't feel comfortable answering this question." Selena said.

"Come on, we're all friends here." Uptown Eddie said.

"If she says that she doesn't feel comfortable with the question, then don't force her." Chase said.

"Sorry, so Selena, do you get along with Chase's brothers and sister?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"Of course, they're some of the nicest people alive, who wouldn't like them?" Selena asked.

"Very well, so, what kind of bionics do you two have?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"I have enhanced intelligence, super senses, molecular kinsiese, levitation and a laser bow." Chase said.

"I have a wide variety of abilities, I have all of Chase's, Adam's and Bree's abilities and some that I am the only bionic person who has them. Like a freeze ray and I can explode on demand." Selena said.

"That is amazing, we have time for one more question, Chase, do you have a good relationship with Selena's parents?" Uptown Eddie asked.

"I have never met them. Sorry, I know you were looking for more." Chase said.

"It's fine, Chase Davenport and Selena Martins, people. Thanks for coming. Stay tuned, next we talk to Justin Bieber and if he really has gotten over Selena Gomez." Uptown Eddie said.

Selena and Chase exited the stage and went back to the academy.

The next day.

Chase and Selena were laughing and watching a movie in the mentor quarters when Mr. Davenport came in the room and shut off the TV

"What's wrong Mr. Davenport?" Selena asked.

"Look at page 52 in this magazine and then tell me." Mr. Davenport said handing it to Chase.

Chase and Selena looked at the front page and then page 52, it was all about their interview on the Uptown Eddie show.

"I thought I told you not to get involved with the paparazzi, so how do you explain this?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Ok, you never told me I couldn't get involved with the paparazzi, and it was one interview, what harm could it do?" Selena asked.

"Funny you should ask, it says here that you refused to answer a question and Chase backed you up. Interviews on live TV are harder to handle then interrogations, I don't want either of you to say something that ruins your or the academy's image." Mr. Davenport said.

"I already said it was one interview and it was a favor that I needed from Chase." Selena said.

"Ok, then why have several talk shows, five radio stations and ten news stations have called and asked for a appearance?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Selena tried to answer but Mr. Davenport said something else.

"You two have made a appearance as a couple, now the whole world wants to try and ruin you." Mr. Davenport said leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Chase was back on missions, Selena had been welcomed with open hearts and arms, they had one thing left to do. Destroy Victor Krane once and for all. The time finally came.

Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Selena were told that Krane was near a volcano in Hawaii that wasn't done, but hadn't erupted in a long time.

Mr. Davenport had briefed them on the mission and they went to go deal with Krane.

"Does everyone know the plan? Bree, convince Krane to leave the volcano with this cyber mask and cloak, Adam and Leo, you two distract him, Selena, while Krane is distracted, you'll sneak up behind him and use this to take out his chip, I'll guide you through the mission and I'll help you guys any way I can." Chase said.

Everyone nodded.

Bree turned on her cyber mask and went to Krane, her cloak looked like a beautiful tour guide.

"Alhoa sir, I'm going to have to ask you to go down to the foot of the volcano, some scientists are coming to make sure the volcano won't erupt. For your safety, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Bree said.

"Fine." Krane said going down the volcano.

"Phase one complete." Bree whispered into her walkie talkie witch was just the comm set connected to it so no one got suspicious.

"Good work Bree, he's coming down the volcano, get down here so if you have to, you can help Adam and Leo." Chase said.

Krane was angry that the stupid volcano was going to blow, he found a way to suck energy out of the volcano, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he listened to the tour guide.

He had gotten all the way down when he saw two of those bionic kids that had foiled him the first time.

Krane got ready to blast them, Leo threw laser spheres left and right and Adam fired his heat vision and blast waves, but Krane blasted them once and they fell on the ground. Bree had ran over to them and kept turning invisible so Krane couldn't tell where she was and kept blasting air. But eventually Bree got exhausted, Krane blasted her and she fell to the ground.

"Selena, I'm gonna deal with Krane, as soon as I get him still for a second, run and get on his neck." Chase said running towards Krane, they stood still for a minute, Selena ran up with the chip extractor and jumped on his neck, trying to stick it in his neck.

Just as Krane got ready to blast Chase, Adam ran in front and got blasted, he fell on the ground. Selena finally got the chip out and called Mr. Davenport to get Krane. Mr. Davenport sent his new security officer to pick him up.

Bree, Leo and Chase came over to Adam.

Selena started crying.

Then Adam started laughing.

"Adam! You gave us a heart attack!" Selena yelled slapping him in the face, she tried to joke, but slapping someone with super strength is not a good idea.

"I think it's time for bionic girlfriend toss." Adam said picking up Selena and tossing her over to a palm tree.

Chase looked horrified, then Selena stood up and walked towards them.

Selena put Krane's chip on the ground and smashed it under her boot, now Krane could never mess with them again.

Bree, Leo and Adam went to the transport, Selena and Chase decided to watch the sunset for a few minutes.

"So, I talked to Mr. Davenport and he talked to the president. I don't have to work in France anymore, in fact, Mr. Davenport gave me a new job." Selena said.

"What is it?" Chase asked.

"Mentor." Selena said.

"That's awesome!" Chase happily exclaimed picking her up and twirling her in the air.

Selena squealed like a little girl until Chase put her down.

Then Chase put his hand on her face and they kissed under the shade of a palm tree with the pink, purple and orange sunset in the back.

Then they saw a flash, Bree took a picture of them and motioned for them to hurry.

Selena and Chase ran down the beach to get in the transport.

At that minute Selena knew that even though being bionic was hard, love made it easy.

The end.


End file.
